Blue Star
by aceofSpades44
Summary: They say that people will do some pretty crazy things when they've been pushed up against the wall. Well being reborn into the world of Shinobi in a doomed clan would count. I guess that's why I made a bit of a career for myself pulling off the crazy stunts nobody else would. What could possible go wrong when you're a magic ninja? [Uchiha SI-OC]


_Alright well, looks like I'm taking a crack at the Naruto OC fic... again. Stupid plot-bunnies won't leave me the hell alone._

 _Tbh this one's more for fun, and less serious thought will be put into it. It's more to give myself a break from my other projects and let the creative juices flow without being tempered by worrying over what should happen or what makes the most sense. That said I'm not gonna go full crackfic, but I am going to be playing a bit loose with canon._

 _Read at your own risk._

 _As is typical, I own none of the characters associated with Naruto or Boruto (because I gotta include that now, dammit). I own only my own original characters. Naruto and Boruto are owned by Masashi Kishimoto, Studio Pierrot and Viz Media. Please support the official release._

* * *

Well, I'm going to be honest here guys. I don't really know how to start this off so I'm just gonna come out and say it.

I died.

Now that we've got _that_ out of the way, let me go into a bit more detail on this. Now I don't actually know _how_ I died, only that it happened. How do I know this? Well I was born with the memories from my previous life, so that sorta helped narrow it down a little. I know I had a loving set of parents and a good core group of friends. I know I had struggled with depression for a few years and was on anti-depressants. I know I had just graduated college two years ago and had just moved out and gotten my own place. I also know that I died at 26, I distinctly remember celebrating my 26th birthday.

Now as to how I know that I don't know how I died, all I get why I tried to recall my death I get nothing. Actually no, I lied. I get _something_ , though it's more quick flashes of memories, kinda like gazing into a strobe light at a concert. My best guess was that is was an accident of some kind, as I remember screaming and what I guess is a paramedic telling me to "stay with me".

To be quite honest though, I don't really care about how I died. I mean I still remember my life, I remember the ups and downs of my life. Considering the circumstances, I'd say that my previous life was pretty good despite the bout of depression. I got through it, I got my life together, I moved out and became a functioning adult. Who could really ask for more?

I guess my one regret was never being able to convey to my parents how much I loved them and how much I appreciated their hard work in raising me. Another would be never actually being in a romantic relationship with anyone. If there was one thing I wish I could go back and fix it'd probably be that, if only to say I'd done it.

But regardless, that's in the past and the past is beyond my ability to change.

No, what matters is the future and what came after my death.

Obviously, the first thing that came after was my birth. I came into the world screaming as loud as my tiny little body possibly could. I don't care what people say, coming into the world the old-fashioned way is pretty horrifying. I don't even think the doctor had to tap me to get my to start crying, I did it all on my own.

What I'm saying is, I came into the world as a little bawling bitch-baby.

Shut up, I'm a newborn, that gives me the right to cry.

I don't really remember much from my first day. Everything is blurry and bright as hell, and every sound that assaults my ears sounds like a bomb going off. I think that's because my senses are that of a newborn. I remember I was still screaming as the docs wrapped me in a soft blanket and handed me off to someone else.

I remember the feeling of a huge finger gently rubbing my cheek and the sound of a woman's soft cooing reached my ears. I opened my eyes for a few choice seconds and saw the blurred face of a woman. She was beautiful, with a small rounded face and a kind smile. She had long black hair and equally dark eyes and fair skin.

And she looked absolutely exhausted.

If the way the tears of joy were falling down her tired face, this woman was my new mother. The sight of her alone was enough for me shut right up. She continued to coddle me a little, excitedly saying things to me in a language that I didn't recognize at the time. It sure as heck wasn't English or French, two languages I spoke already.

Eventually though, my time with my new mom came to an end and to be honest I didn't want to leave. I felt warm pressed up against her inside my little blanket. I started bawling again the minute I was out of her grasp and back in the hands of the docs. I don't remember crap after that, all I know is I was put down on a soft surface inside of what looked like a crib and eventually got too tired to continue screaming.

It was at this point that I really managed to reign my brain in to take stock of my situation. I confirmed that I was an infant by trying to get up and walk around. When my arms and legs didn't react the way I wanted them to and combined with my miniature stature it made it pretty definitive. I'd just been born if the ordeal I'd gone through was any indication.

And…that was about all I could confirm. I didn't know where I was definitively, and there was no real way I could figure that out. I couldn't talk so I couldn't ask, and I couldn't move beyond awkwardly flail my tiny arms and legs. Hell, I didn't even know my name at this point!

So, all I knew right now was that I'd just been born and needed a way to get around and communicate. Which meant whenever I got an opportunity to actually work on both of those problems, I'd take them and exploit the hell out of them.

Well, unfortunately, there was nothing I could do about any of it now. Well I mean I guess I could try to move around a little more, but I was pretty certain that would just result in bodily harm to my person right now. Plus, I was dead tired. I may not be the most in-tune with my new body, but I wasn't so disconnected from my needs to not realize that I needed sleep.

Besides, a nap might clear my head a little and let me come up with a more cohesive plan. I let my eyes close, and I quickly fell asleep.

So ends my first day.

Little did I know, that the next few weeks would be the most formative in my new life…

* * *

 _Yeah I know not much got done this chapter, and it was short as hell. More is on the way I swear!_


End file.
